Gravedancing
|image = 105 Episode.jpg |airdate = February 19, 2010 |season = 01 |number = 04 |gueststarring = Scott Porter as Nestor Patton Oswalt as Baxter Sarno Kendall Cross as Duram's Partner Peter Wingfield as Gara Singh Luciana Carro as Pryah Magnus Alex Arsenault as Philo Karen Austin as Ruth |costarring = Sina Najafi as William Adama Hiro Kanagawa as Cyrus Xander Jim Thomson as Voice of Serge Liam Sproule as Keon Francoise Yip as Desiree Willow Panou as Olaf Willow Feguins Toussant as Bodyguard Sean Rebecca Lee as Makeup Artist Maggie Ma as Crew Member Scott Patey as Comic Riel Hahn as Stage Manager Conrad Witaker as Businessman |previous = 103 |next = 105 }} "Gravedancing" is the fifth produced hour of the first season of Caprica. Summary The episode begins with the bombing of an empty Holo Cafe in Caprica City. Agent Jordan Duram informs Gara Singh, director of the Global Defense Department investigators, that he’s obtained a search warrant for the lockers of the Athenian Academy and Zoe Graystone’s residence. Singh cautions him to “keep it tasteful,” as Duram plans to bring reporters with him. At home, Clarice Willow receives a phone call alerting her to the impending raid. She leaves, purposefully bumping into a Businessman and picking his pocket for an e-sheet that she uses to tip-off Keon at the Academy. Meanwhile, Daniel Graystone goes over his talking points for his appearance on Baxter Sarno's show with Pryah Magnus and Cyrus Xander – vehemently objecting to the idea that Zoe was “troubled” or that her actions were the fault of the holoband. Joseph Adama contacts his brother, Sam Adama, to confirm that he wants Amanda Graystone dead, to which Sam replies that Joseph must “have patience.” Amanda and Daniel argue about dancing on Zoe’s grave after Cyrus and Pirah leave, with Amanda saying Zoe wasn’t crazy. Their argument escalates until Amanda shouts that they’re parents, with Daniel replying that they’re not. In the lab Zoe is disconnected from Lacy and connects herself to the virtual world when she is interrupt by Philomon, who performs maintenance on the U-87 body. At the studio, Pryah and Cyrus continue to argue with Daniel about Zoe. At the Adama residence, William Adama comes home to Ruth. She knows he wasn’t at school but won’t tell his father. Since William is thirteen years old he is now a man by Tauron standards, and she convinces him to pursue his goal of working with the pyramid players, saying Sam can help, and that “you get the best things from your enemies.” On a stakeout across the lake from the Graystone residence, Sam watches as Agent Duram raids the Graystone residence. At the house Amanda objects but Duram claims that all they want is to find out who turned Zoe into a bomber. As the raid progresses Amanda and Jordan engage in a back-and-forth discussion about why Zoe’s possession’s need to be torn apart. Jordan says he lost everybody on Train 23. Lacy tracks down Keon to his bike repair shop and helps him finish a repair. After the raid Duram explains to Singh that someone warned the students. He wants expanded powers to look through communications. Philomon runs a diagnostic on the U-87 body, which translates to he and Zoe dancing in the lab. At home Joseph and Ruth discuss death with the television running in the background. She says that Shannon and Tamara Adama can’t move on unless they’re avenged. On Backtalk with Baxter Sarno, Daniel Graystone makes his appearance. Amanda catches up with them in time to hear Daniel say that Zoe was “troubled,” a description he wanted to avoid. Sarno accuses Daniel of creating a lawless environment that drove Zoe to blow up a train. Amanda reaches a tipping point and strolls out onto the stage. Onstage she and Daniel renew their defense of Zoe, saying that she wasn’t inherently a bad person, rather an angry young woman who saw the horrible moral lawlessness of the holoband. Because of that the Soldiers of the One got to her. Sarno demands to know how Daniel knows this. Daniel confesses that he created an avatar of Zoe, much to Sarno and Amanda’s shock. Joseph Adama watches in horror, trying to get in touch with Sam Adama, who enters the studio, obtaining a badge from a stagehand. Continuing his reconciliation attempts, Daniel says the v-world might be to blame, since they thought they could control the content and were obviously wrong. Sarno pushes Daniel to consider a resolution. Daniel decides, on the spot, that Graystone Industries will no longer profit off of the v-world or holoband technologies. An irate backstage Cyrus says that’s “sixty percent of our net” while Pryah contends that it’s “great PR.” Afterwards Amanda departs with Sam, who claims to be a driver. In the car, Amanda and Sam discuss the consequences of the bombing. Amanda suspects that Sam intends to do her harm when he takes a detour through Little Tauron, insisting that they’re “good people” who aren’t nosy. Sam goes on to say that he lost his sister-in-law and niece on the train, and that since they can’t turn back time, they’ll need to find a balance instead, hinting at his sinister intentions. Joseph wakes up later that night to find Sam washing himself off in the kitchen. Larry hates it when he comes home bloody. Joseph begs to know if Sam went through, unable to see through his sarcasm. Sam informs his brother that other people call him and that he received Joseph’s “sixty text messages.” Besides scaring her a bit, Sam Adama escorted Amanda Graystone home alive. At home Amanda reflects on the atmosphere encompassing the public, Daniel concurs that more caution is a good thing. They discuss the avatar one more time. Daniel did it, he says, because he missed her. Lying in bed, the Graystones reflect on their shared feelings towards Zoe: they miss her. Amanda ends the conversation by saying that she hears the Graystones will be on television that night and that they’re really good. Daniel replies that those people are everywhere.